Ariella Swan
by Karen Killa
Summary: Ariella, jumelle de Bella, a toujours eu des visions étranges du futur. Des visions lui montrant l'existence du surnaturel et plus particulièrement des vampires, inquiétant énormément l'enfant puis l'adolescente. Arrivèrent ensuite les visions d'une famille aux yeux ambrés et d'un vampire avec qui elle se voyait. Ariella va vraiment changer les choses. Pas Alice. Light B/E bashing
1. Arrivée à Forks

**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle fic, pour la énième fois je hais mon cerveau par moment. Voici donc une fic sur Twilight, majoritairement je me baserai sur les films vu que je n'ai pas lu les livres depuis une éternité et que je n'ai pas envie particulièrement de les relire, néanmoins certaines scènes seront tirées de ce que je me rappelle des livres. Par exemple les divers déjeuners à la cafétéria entre Bella et Edward pour montrer un rapprochement plus lent que ce qu'on voit dans les films. La scène de la clairière même principe. Enfin bon vous verrez bien si vous lirez la suite lorsque je l'écrirai. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

Les jumelles se ressemblent. C'était une phrase que Ariella Swan n'avait jamais comprise, elle et sa sœur Bella étaient jumelles pour autant elles étaient extrêmement différentes, elles ne finissaient pas les phrases de l'autre, ne semblaient pas partager un même esprit comme Fred et George Weasley dans Harry Potter, mais même physiquement elles n'avaient presque rien en commun. Bella était une jeune fille pâle, les cheveux longs, bruns et raides avec des yeux bruns chocolat qui mesurait 1,63 mètre. Ariella de son côté faisait 1,78 mètre, ses cheveux étaient aussi bruns mais ils étaient un peu plus clairs que ceux de Bella et ils étaient bouclés, quand à ses yeux elle avait, tout comme sa sœur les yeux de leur père, à savoir marron chocolat, et sinon elle était plutôt bronzée.

Au niveau du caractère Ariella pouvait être timide mais uniquement avec les gens avec qui elle n'était pas à l'aise ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop, en revanche une fois qu'elle était bien avec eux elle était une bonne amie qui aimait rire et savait écouter. Avec ses visions les choses n'étaient pas facile pour elle, savoir quel garçon voulait sortir avec elle pour simplement le côté physique, ou pour un pari était pratique, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'avoir des images, néanmoins il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, par exemple lorsque le copain d'une amie la trompait. Son cercle d'ami était donc plutôt réduit et elle ne figurait pas du tout dans le rang des populaires, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde de toute façon. Ariella avait aussi une excellente relation avec Charlie, leur père, ayant continué à aller le voir même après que Bella ait refusé de revenir à Forks, sa soeur préférant l'environnement chaud et ensoleillé de Phénix, tandis que Ariella, elle adorait la verdure de Forks, les randonnées avec Charlie et simplement le calme de la petite ville comparée à Phénix. Elle appréciait aussi que bien que Charlie soit une absolue catastrophe en cuisine, il était sinon responsable et bien qu'elle adorât Renée, Ariella aimait aussi ne pas avoir à être responsable, chose qui n'avait pas souvent été possible pour elle vu que entre Renée qui était plutôt distraite au vu des choses du quotidien et Bella qui était un aimant à accident, qu'elle voyait arriver mais ne pouvait pas toujours prévoir... Non Ariella adorait son père et le calme qu'il représentait.

Du coup contrairement à sa sœur qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long, Ariella était heureuse de quitter Phénix. Portant un chemisier bleu beige avec son pantalon noir préféré, elle était prête à partir, attendant que sa sœur ne revienne avec un cactus.

"Tu as réussi à tout charger ?" elle demanda un peu impressionnée à Phil, attendant avec lui près de la voiture que les deux autres arrivent

"Oui, avec quelques difficultés vu que tu as un tas d'affaire mais je suis un pro du tétris." répondit Phil avec un sourire amusé

"Hey, j'ai fais du tri je te signale." protesta Ariella sans se défaire de son sourire

C'était vrai en plus, le fait était que bien qu'elle ait déjà pas mal d'affaires qui l'attendaient chez son père, Ariella avait une plus grande garde robe que Bella vu qu'elle était non seulement plus fournie vis à vis de la météo de Forks, qu'elle avait une collection assez impressionnante de chaussure et surtout de livres. Elle adorait lire, particulièrement les romans policiers vu que contrairement aux films elle ne voyait jamais l'assassin avant la fin, mais ce n'était pas sa seule passion au niveau de la littérature, en réalité en dehors de l'horreur, Ariella adorait lire, juste pour le plaisir en plus, la lecture était une des rares choses que les jumelles avaient en commun, et elles passaient parfois du temps assises l'une à côté de l'autre avec un bon livre.

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport fut rempli par le bavardage de leur mère qui essayait visiblement de se prouver qu'elle était une bonne mère en leur donnant mille et un conseils de dernière minutes et en leur rappelant les différentes villes où elle et Phil seraient si jamais elles avaient besoin de quoique ce soit.

"Tout ira bien maman, ne t'en fais pas pour nous et profite bien." rassura Ariella avec bien plus de conviction que Bella qui ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

Finalement elles montèrent dans l'avion qui les déposeraient à Seattle, Bella ne perdit pas de temps à mettre de la musique et Ariella fit de même, sortant également son carnet à dessin de son sac, dessinant un paysage qu'elle avait vu dans une vision, certes elle avait aussi vu un vampire dans cette vision mais en général elle évitait de dessiner les êtres qu'elle voyait, ne souhaitant pas répondre à des questions si quelqu'un voyait ses dessins, peu probable mais on ne savait jamais. Le seul au courant de son 'don', elle voyait plutôt ça comme une malédiction en général, était son père. Il s'était aperçu de ses cauchemars et avait compris quelques mots, il l'avait ensuite confronté et elle avait avoué, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Bella parce que chaque fois qu'elle y pensait elle avait une vision où sa jumelle réagissait mal, même chose avec sa mère, son père en revanche bien que surpris et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir vis à vis de la nouvelle, l'avait accepté et ne l'avait jamais traité différemment. Une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle elle l'adorait.

Chargée de leurs sacs, Bella avait une valise plus deux sacs de voyages, tandis que Ariella avait deux valises à roulettes, un sac de voyage et son sac en bandoulière, les deux n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps pour voir leur père. Accélérant le pas, une chose rendue un peu difficile en tirant les deux valises, Ariella se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras où il l'accueillit volontiers, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et ne réceptionne Bella avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber. L'étreinte entre la plus jeune des sœurs, ce dix minutes, et leur père fut un peu plus gênée, Bella n'étant pas revenu à Forks depuis plus de cinq ans bien que Charlie soit descendu en Californie pour deux semaines avec ses filles, repartant ou déposant Ariella selon l'année.

"Je monte à l'avant." dit de suite Ariella une fois que l'étreinte fut finie, leur père était venu les chercher avec la voiture de police, il était le shérif de Forks, et il était aussi toujours en uniforme, il était parfois irrécupérable mais elle l'adorait.

"Pas envie de faire comme si tu étais une criminelle ma puce ?" lui demanda Charlie en rigolant

"Nope, Bella peut s'en charger." répondit de suite Ariella, ça avait été un jeu qu'elle avait souvent fait plus jeune, réfléchir à un crime qu'elle aurait commis et Charlie l'aurait arrêté, ça avait été un moyen comme un autre de passer les trajets en voiture avec son père qui avait volontiers participé après l'avoir avertit qu'elle avait intérêt à respecter la loi bien sûr.

Le trajet se passa calmement, Bella silencieuse à l'arrière tandis qu'Ariella posait tout un tas de question à son père à propos des personnes qu'elle connaissait à Forks, elle avait particulièrement hâte de revoir Angela Weber qui était une amie d'enfance et avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de ses visites à Forks vu que son père travaillait pas mal, même si il faisait un effort. Elle n'avait pas rencontré les personnes à qui Angela parlait par contre, mais elle était beaucoup moins emballé de ce qu'elle avait compris des messages de son amie, qui bien que très gentille n'était pas aveugle, et aussi de ses visions. Lauren et Jessica en particuliers.

Forks était une petite ville dans l'état de Washington, avec plus de trois mille habitants c'était très différent de Phénix et c'était sans parler du temps très nuageux et souvent pluvieux du coin. Tout ce que Bella haïssait et que Ariella adorait. Elle vit d'ailleurs avec plaisir la maison de son père où elle avait passé plus de la moitié de ses vacances, la maison où il avait aménagé avec leur mère après leur mariage, une maison un peu à l'écart du centre de Forks, ce qui avait été assez ennuyeux en grandissant au vu de la distance, mais c'était une maison accueillante, bien que Bella ne partage pas cette opinion.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, papa est super content, essaie de faire un effort." dit Ariella avec une pointe de colère malgré le chuchotement, Bella ne pouvait pas montrer plus clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être là, c'était franchement insultant pour leur père. Bella fit visiblement la tête avant de faire un effort, n'appréciant pas le commentaire mais elle savait que sa soeur avait raison, bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

"Vous aurez la deuxième salle de bain pour vous toute seules, je me servirai de celle au rez de chaussé." commenta leur père en aidant à porter leurs bagages, il n'y avait eu qu'une salle de bain au début, néanmoins il avait vite vu l'intérêt d'une seconde lorsqu'Ariella était devenue adolescente, elle pouvait y passer un long moment pour rester sous l'eau chaude ou pour se coiffer. Il avait donc fait faire une deuxième salle de bain, ce pour quoi il était à présent ravi avec Bella et Ariella vivant ici. Une salle de bain pour trois ça aurait pas été possible.

La chambre de Bella était plus ou moins comme elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Forks, à part pour la lampe de bureau et le bureau ainsi que le lit deux place qui avait remplacé celui une place qu'elle avait enfant. Il y avait toujours les puzzles auquel elle avait joué ainsi que tout les dessins d'enfants qu'elle avait choisi d'accrocher aux murs.

Celle d'Ariella, la porte à côté, était plutôt différente, elle avait un lit deux places en mezzanine ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un canapé en dessous et un fauteuil à bascule, tandis que son bureau était contre un mur, elle avait aussi un gros placard et une commode ainsi que de multiples étagères et une plus petite bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ajouter d'autres meubles mais elle avait réussi à installer ça pour avoir la place de bouger et tout ça, elle avait néanmoins eu de la chance pour le lit en mezzanine, sinon ça n'aurait pas été faisable, les vacances passées à dormir sur un matelas gonflable en attendant qu'elle et son père puisse bien monter le lit avait valu le coup. Les murs beiges et marrons, deux de chaque, rajoutait aussi un peu d'espace.

"Papa, tu m'as acheté un tapis ?" elle demanda surprise en voyant l'ajout de sa chambre, un beau tapis bleu foncé qui était au pied de son canapé

"Oui, je sais que tu te plaignais d'être obligé de te mettre en pantoufle pour être assise correctement sur le canapé, et aussi d'avoir le froid du sol en descendant du lit, du coup tada." dit Charlie en faisant un signe de la main avec un sourire

"Merci papa, t'es le meilleur." lui dit de suite Ariella en lui sautant au cou

"Contente que ça te fasse plaisir. J'ai bien choisi pour la couleur ?" il demanda ensuite, pour le dessus de lit de son autre fille il s'était fait conseiller par la vendeuse mais pour Ariella il était plus au courant de ses goûts, par exemple elle n'aimait pas trop le rouge ou le violet, enfin pas tous les violets, néanmoins le bleu et le vert étaient en général des paris peu risqués.

"Parfait oui. Merci encore papa." remercia Ariella

"Je te laisse t'installer." il répondit simplement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, gagnant un regard plutôt boudeur en réponse.

Elle avait fini de vider la première valise, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de klaxon dehors, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre et fut plutôt surprise de voir Billy et son fils Jacob avec un gros pick up. Plutôt heureuse de les voir, elle descendit rapidement, consciente qu'elle avait Bella qui arrivait plus prudemment derrière elle. Ayant continué les visites à Forks même sans sa jumelle, Ariella était familière avec les gens de La Push vu que c'était là où résidait trois des meilleurs amis de son père et si elle n'avait pas énormément de contacts avec les jeunes vu qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des garçons et qu'il n'y avait qu'un cota limité de sport et autre qu'elle pouvait encaisser, elle avait quand même vu Billy, Quill et Harry assez souvent. Elle avait même été proche de Leah, malgré le fait qu'elle était un peu plus vieille qu'elle, mais ça avait changé après sa rupture avec Sam, et Ariella ne lui en voulait pas, c'était horrible ce qui c'était passé.

"Tu n'as pas changé Oncle Billy." salua Ariella en sortant de la maison

"Ariella, mais dis donc t'es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est bon de te voir." salua Billy affectueusement et elle alla le serrer dans ses bras

"Flatteur. Salut Jake, comment va ?" elle salua ensuite

"On fait aller, content de te voir." il lui dit en la prenant dans ses bras

"Bella tu te souviens de Billy Black ?" dit son père, attirant l'attention des trois sur le fait que Bella était bel et bien sortie de la maison et qu'elle arrivait sur eux

"Oui." elle confirma avant de serrer la main de Billy, bien moins à l'aise que sa sœur pour le coup. "Ça a l'air d'aller."

"Je peux encore danser." il confirma amusé "Ravi que tu sois enfin ici, notre Charlie n'arrête pas d'en parler depuis qu'il sait que tu reviens."

"C'est ça ouais. Exagère encore et je te balance dans la boue." commenta leur père

"Est ce que je devrais être vexée que tu n'ai pas autant parlé de moi papa ?" intervint Ariella qui était contre Jacob, qui avait placé un bras autour de ses épaules, les deux avaient une relation de cousin/frère et sœur, ils étaient très proches mais c'était purement familial, même si elle savait que Charlie était un peu déçu.

"Oh non, il en parlait tout autant." assura Billy "Et je te démolirai les chevilles avant." il dit ensuite à Charlie en fonçant sur lui avec son fauteuil

"Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas changé." commenta Ariella en observant les deux hommes faire semblant de se battre au milieu de la route "Bella voici Jacob, Jacob ma jumelle Bella." elle présenta ensuite

"On faisait des gâteau de boue autrefois." il tenta dans l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne mais Ariella savait que ce n'était pas le cas, en règle générale Bella faisait tout pour oublier Forks.

"Oui je m'en souviens." elle mentit néanmoins avant de changer le sujet "Ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

"Je crois que ça empire avec l'âge."il répondit amusé sans la quitter des yeux

"Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ?" demanda Charlie en revenant et en tapant sur le pick up.

"De quo ?" elle demanda surprise

"Ton cadeau de bienvenu." il répondit nonchalant

"Ça ?" elle demanda choquée

"Je l'ai acheté à ce vieux Billy." confirma Charlie

"Oui et j'ai changé le moteur pour toi." ajouta Jacob

"Oh je le crois pas." s'exclama Bella ravie

"Génial, je devrais pas la transporter." fêta aussi Ariella

Ariella avait toujours fait en sorte de faire des petits emplois, comparé à Bella qui était plus tranquille dans son style de vie, tondant des pelouses, aidant les personnes âgées à porter leurs courses, faire du baby-sitting, ou du pet-sitting parfois, que ce soit à Phénix ou à Forks d'ailleurs et elle avait réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté comme ça, suffisamment pour se payer une voiture d'occasion après ses seize ans, voiture que Charlie était venu cherché deux semaines auparavant lors de ces vacances de Noël. Entre le bus et leur mère à la maison Bella s'était surtout fait transportée, Ariella la conduisant parfois mais comme elle voulait parfois faire des sorties sans sa sœur, c'était parfait.

"Il est magnifique, j'arrive pas à le croire." continua Bella ravie après s'être arrêtée pour faire une grimace à sa jumelle.

Le repas du soir, composé de pâtes sauce tomate, fromage râpé et lardons, se passa plutôt tranquillement, les cours commençaient le lendemain et elles allaient débuter dans un nouveau lycée, au beau milieu du mois de janvier, pas vraiment l'idéal en somme, surtout que vu que c'était une petite ville elles n'avaient aucune chance de passer inaperçue. Néanmoins Ariella était plutôt impatiente vu qu'elle allait retrouver une amie d'enfance : Angela Weber, Angi était totalement ravie du fait qu'Ariella arrive et elles s'étaient donné rendez vous le lendemain matin, un autre plus vis à vis du fait que Bella et elle n'auraient pas à partager un véhicule, Ariella se levait tôt.

Après le repas, Bella monta dans sa chambre et après une hésitation où Ariella se demanda si oui ou non elle devait la suivre, une vision lui disant que si elle agissait ainsi Bella continuerait à faire semblant d'être heureuse et refuserait de craquer la convainquit de la laisser tranquille. Elle resta à la place pour regarder un James Bond avec son père avant de monter se coucher.

La journée du lendemain allait être longue, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir vis à vis des Cullen, enfin bon elle verrait bien.


	2. Premier aperçu

**Coucou, voici donc la suite. Bonne nouvelle j'ai réussi à trouver le livre en ligne format PDF, du coup certaines scènes seront mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé au début, surtout elles seront moins tirés de ma mémoire d'il y a plusieurs années, toujours un bonus croyez moi. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et continu de le faire, suivent, mettent en favori et surtout commentent cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas bonne lecture.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Hey. Contente que ça te plaise, elle ne sera pas entièrement comme Alice, que ce soit clair, plus posé, moins porté sur les événements même si elle aimera aller danser et tout ça... Enfin bon tu verras bien. Bisous.**

Minimiste : **Coucou, je suis contente que le début t'ai plu. Il n'y a pas d'Alice dans cette histoire, elle n'existe pas en fait, Ariella voit un peu le futur, ce sera bien sûr amplifié lorsqu'elle deviendra vampire, du coup Jasper était célibataire. Désolée si je n'avais pas été assez claire. Je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan de Bella, je l'admets, il y aura un peu de bashing pour elle et Edward vu que je n'aime pas non plus Edward, rien de trop massif, un peu juste. Elle sera un peu une peste je pense, pas un vilain en somme. Pas sûre que j'ai été très claire, désolée. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.**

yoru740 : **Salut, merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;).**

TwilightMelancolie : **Deux review ? Je suis gâtée, voici donc la suite et je ne peux pas te dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, navrée. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras celui là en tout cas.**

Souk : **Hey. Contente que le début t'ai plu, voici la suite, est ce au même niveau ? :). J'espère en tout cas, je travaillerai sur la suite pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais je ne fais aucune promesse. Il n'y a pas de quoi au fait, c'est un plaisir, merci de commenter en tout cas.**

Jasper Whitlock de naissance, plus connu dans le monde vampirique sous le nom de Major, ou plus récemment dans le monde des humains comme Jasper Hale, de la famille Cullen, considéré comme le 'beau garçon qui avait l'air de souffrir' par les lycéens de Forks, était un vampire faisant 1,90, avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux ambres de sa famille, dû au sang animal qui les nourrissait, était fatigué. Pas physiquement bien sûr, il était un vampire et de ce fait ne connaissait pas ce genre de sensation, non il l'était moralement. Ce n'était pas non plus du à sa soif et à son problème de contrôle vis à vis du sang humain non plus, ça avait parfois été le cas depuis son arrivée chez les Cullen. Mais non ça n'avait rien à voir, pas plus que c'était lié à son empathie, son don, ou plutôt sa malédiction, qui lui permettait de ressentir tout ce que que les gens près de lui ressentait. Non il était juste fatigué d'être seul.

Etre un empathe dans une maison où il y avait deux couples épanouis quand l'empathe était célibataire, était déjà difficile, pour un vampire c'était pire, les émotions étaient amplifiées d'une part mais plus particulièrement il était seul depuis si longtemps... Il n'avait eu personne depuis Maria, sa créatrice . Après avoir découvert qu'elle n'était pas sa réelle compagne, il avait arrêté tout, au début ça n'avait pas été dans le buts d'attendre sa véritable compagne, non ça avait été pour se remettre du sentiment de trahison et de toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Mais après, en devenant un Cullen ou un Hale plutôt, il avait décidé de l'attendre.

Tous les vampires avaient une compagne ou un compagnon, il fallait juste réussir à le ou la trouver, parfois ça ne prenait pas longtemps, comme Rosalie et Emmett qui s'étaient rencontrés deux ans après la transformation de la jolie blonde, et parfois il fallait plus de temps, comme Carlisle qui avait du attendre environ trois cent ans pour Esmée. Il espérait vraiment ne pas à avoir attendre aussi longtemps. Néanmoins pour une fois il avait de l'espoir. Peter, un vampire qu'il considérait comme un frère, avec qui il avait servi dans le Sud, avait un don, celui de savoir des choses, une intuition impressionnante, c'était lui et sa compagne Charlotte, qui l'avaient guidé vers Carlisle Cullen en voyant dans quel état le mettait leur régime alimentaire... Il avait appelé quelques jours auparavant pour dire qu'il sentait un grand changement dans sa vie, et surtout un bon. Jasper s'était posé beaucoup de questions bien sûr, mais il espérait vraiment que c'était lié avec son éventuelle compagne. Il y avait après tout un groupe de nomade dans les environs.

Néanmoins en attendant il devait aller à son enfer personnel : le lycée, un endroit ennuyeux rempli de tentations, particulièrement pour lui, mais surtout où il devait subir toutes les émotions des adolescents, particulièrement l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient envers sa famille. Un enfer en somme, il était soulagé en revanche de ne pas devoir entendre leurs pensées comme son frère Edward, ressentir leurs émotions étaient suffisamment pénible mais au moins dans sa tête il était seul, pas Edward. Ça le faisait un peu rire lorsqu'il entendait les humains regretter de ne pas avoir de 'super pouvoir', ils ne comprenaient pas les côtés négatifs, pas le moins du monde. On ne pouvait pas mettre ses pouvoirs en pauses, on le vivait en permanence au point que ça ressemblait plus à une malédiction.

Il sortait avec regret de la voiture de Edward, une volvo, rapide mais pas trop ostentatoire, en tout cas pas trop vis à vis de la mercedes de Rosalie. Il distraitement que Emmett avait ouvert la portière de son épouse, leur amour était plus du côté passionnel, mais il y avait aussi tout les petits gestes qui faisaient sourire. Les petits gestes qui faisaient pour un instant fondre le masque de reine de glace de sa 'jumelle', la rendant encore plus belle.

Il regarda le parking et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en avance aujourd'hui, c'était mieux pour eux de s'habituer progressivement à l'odeur des humains après un week end, du coup le lundi ils étaient en général là avant tout le monde. Néanmoins ils avaient été précédé cette fois, et il ne connaissait pas la voiture, une petit saxo bleu ciel avec des autocollants dessus, il voyait des notes de musiques sur la portière du conducteur, des ailes sur la portière du passager, et des yeux faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire dessus sur le rétro viseur. Il n'avait jamais vu cette voiture, ce qui était un peu surprenant vu qu'il connaissait tout le monde à Forks, au moins de vue. Il se rappela avec un temps de décalage qu'il y avait deux nouvelles aujourd'hui, les filles du shérif. Néanmoins il n'entendait qu'un battement de cœur, c'était étrange. Il ne pouvait même pas voir la conductrice vu qu'elle avait la tête baissée.

Il fut surpris par l'arrivée de la voiture de Angela Weber, une des seules humaines de la ville qu'il tolérait, ses émotions étaient douces et c'était agréable, même si il n'en profitait pas souvent vu qu'il était en terminale et elle en première, néanmoins à la cafétéria c'était agréable de se focaliser sur elle. Edward était plutôt pessimiste et dépriment, voire coupable, Rosalie : envieuse, vaniteuse et parfois de l'attirance pour Emmett, tandis que les émotions d'Emmett étaient plus simples, néanmoins il était un vampire assez complexe, il faisait juste en sorte de ne pas se compliquer la vie.

Pour une fois, Angela Weber n'était pas calme ou quoique ce soit, elle était même surexcitée, elle ne les regarda même pas, courrant à la place vers la voiture d'une des nouvelles et toqua impatiemment à la porte. La conductrice releva la tête avant de sortir de la voiture, et tout le reste disparut pour Jasper.

Son odeur était enivrante, pas comme celle d'une Tua Cantante, il n'avait aucun désir de boire son sang, il voulait la protéger, empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal. Rien n'existait pour lui qu'elle. Le sourire sur son visage en voyant Angela, elle qui la prenait dans ses bras. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés bougeant avec son mouvement, répandant encore plus son odeur, son teint un peu bronzé par le soleil, son chemisier vert qui montrait un peu son cou sans pour autant être trop décolleté ou vulgaire, son pantalon noir qui accentuait ses courbes et ses chaussures, des bottines noires à lacets et un peu de talons. Elle était tout simplement sublime, Jasper n'avait jamais vu une femme plus belle de sa vie.

Elle était sa compagne.

"Jasper ?" appela Rosalie surprise de le voir ainsi, il était normalement calme mais là il semblait absolument fasciné

"C'est sa compagne." souffla Edward qui était de son côté occupé à lire les pensées de Jasper et à écouter celles de la jeune fille, elles étaient plutôt dures à entendre, il le pouvait mais c'était étrange, un peu comme avec le chef Swan en fait, c'était peut être un trait de famille, mais ce qu'il voyait était particulier. Elle semblait penser à plusieurs choses en même temps et certaines semblaient la surprendre, et concernaient sa famille, pour autant elle n'avait pas tourné la tête vers eux et ne les avait pas vu. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

Ariella était une lève tôt, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait la chambre qui donnait sur la façade Est tandis que Bella était à l'Ouest. C'était un fait qui avait toujours exaspéré sa mère et même un peu sa sœur, mais qu'elle partageait avec son père, et même un peu avec Phil. Impatiente de voir Angela, et d'arriver au lycée sans être dévisager comme un phénomène de foire, merci beaucoup, elle était partie tôt, elle avait proposé à Bella de faire le trajet ensemble, mais sa jumelle avait répondu en lui envoyant un livre au visage lorsqu'elle avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'était donc préparé seule, avait fait du café pour son père qu'elle avait embrassé avant de partir, après avoir observé le contenu des placards et du frigo pour savoir quoi acheter aux courses bien sûr.

La cuisine n'était pas grande, Charlie n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt, néanmoins elle avait un peu changé au fil des années, en effet deux ans auparavant Ariella avait eu une phase où elle ne supportait plus le jaune et avait demandé à repeindre les placards, jaune vifs, ils étaient à présent verts avec les bordures bordeaux, elle avait peint les chaises dans un orange doux pour mettre un peu de couleur, les quatre chaises pour lorsqu'ils avaient un invité. La maison n'avait pas trop changé sinon, il y avait des photos sur la cheminée, une photo de leur mariage, du jour de leur naissance, et des photos de classe, qu'Ariella savait que Bella voudrait enlever. Il y en avait aussi quelques unes de Ariella avec son père, prise la plupart par des gens de leur entourage et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant, son père avait l'air tellement heureux dessus. Il faudrait qu'elle en prenne d'autre, peut être même qu'elle arriverait à convaincre Bella de poser, enfin elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle monta ensuite dans son bébé, soigneusement décoré par ses mains, après avoir attrapé sa veste en cuir et son sac de cours à bandoulière et fit le chemin jusqu'au lycée pour arriver sur un parking désert. Heureusement le secrétariat et du coup elle n'avait pas eu à attendre dans sa voiture.

"Bonjour, vous êtes une des filles du Chef Swan ?" demanda de suite la secrétaire

"Bonjour, Madame Cope, je suis Ariella Swan." confirma Ariella, prise entre l'envie de se cacher dans un coin et l'envie de rire en pensant que oui son père en avait parlé à tout le monde du fait qu'elles déménageaient pour vivre avec lui. C'était prévisible, mais ça allait quand même être un poil ennuyeux.

"Votre sœur..." commença la secrétaire avant de s'arrêter, visiblement confuse sur le comment formuler sa question

"Arrivera un peu plus tard, je voulais être là tôt pour faire un tour et éviter de trop me perdre." expliqua Ariella

"Très bien, très bien, un bel effort. Voici ton emplois du temps, et un papier à faire signer à tous les professeurs que tu auras aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas de venir me le rendre ce soir avant de partir Et voici une carte du lycée, pour t'aider." elle lui dit sérieusement en lui surlignant les chemins les plus faciles pour accéder à ses différentes salles de classes

"D'accord, merci beaucoup pour votre aide." remercia Ariella avec un sourire faisant rougir la secrétaire avec un gout douteux pour le violet vu son T-shirt, ça piquait un peu les yeux

Regardant sa montre, Ariella soupira en voyant qu'il était encore très tôt, un coup d'oeil vers son téléphone montra qu'Angela n'avait pas envoyé de message pour dire qu'elle était en route, elle hésita un peu sur la marche à suivre, aller directement en cours ou attendre Angela ? Elle finit par décider d'attendre dans sa voiture, elle irait en cours un quart d'heure avant le début si Angela n'était pas là, mais elle voulait voir son amie d'enfance avant, si possible en tout cas. Etant préparée à une possible attente et à l'idée d'avoir l'air aussi inapprochable que possible si nécessaire, elle sortit un livre de son sac et se retrouva rapidement plongé dedans.

Elle en fut sortie brusquement par un coup à la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Angela. Elle sortit de suite de la voiture et se jeta au cou d'Angela qui la reçut volontiers et la serra aussi. Ariella pouvait être timide mais une fois qu'elle était à l'aise, elle était plutôt tactile, une chose qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

"Ela tu m'as tellement manqué." ria Ariella, utilisant le surnom qu'elles avaient en commun, mais uniquement l'une pour l'autre, c'était limité à elles deux.

"Et toi donc. J'arrive toujours pas à le croire, on va faire notre lycée ensemble. Tu restes jusqu'à la fin de la terminale pas vrai Ella ?" demanda Angela en se reculant un peu et regardant de haut Ariella profitant de ses cinq centimètres de plus, normalement ce serait sept mais elles avaient toutes les deux des talons, quoique ceux de Ariella étaient un peu plus hauts.

"Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'à prévu Bella, ou même maman, mais moi je reste avec mon père jusqu'à ce que je doive partir à l'université. Du coup tu vas devoir me supporter pendant au moins un an et demi." dit Ariella en souriant

"Quelle torture. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver." fit semblant de se morfondre Angela, montrant un côté taquin qui était réservé à très peu.

"Hey, c'est pas sympa." bouda Ariella, même si elle était trahi par ses yeux rieurs

" _Mythologie Égyptienne,_ vraiment tu n'en connais pas assez sur ce sujet." demanda Angela en saisissant le livre que son amie avait posé sur le siège, attrapant au passage la veste d'Ariella et son sac "Allez je t'emmène en cours, on discutera sur le chemin."

"Déjà je lis habituellement plus sur la mythologie grecque, ce qui est totalement différent. Et puis non je n'en sais jamais assez sur le sujet. Mais merci pour la veste et pour le sac, et là j'ai littérature avec Mason dans le bâtiment 3, c'est sur ton chemin ?" demanda Ariella en enfilant sa veste, elle avait un peu froid là, dans la voiture ça avait été différent

"Il est cool comme prof, mais je l'ai pas à cette horaire, attends passe ton emplois du temps pour que je vois quand on sera ensemble." demanda Angela, Ariella le fit sans soucis, curieuse de le savoir aussi, elle fut néanmoins distraite par une vision de celui qu'elle avait identifié comme Jasper dans ses visions, qui venait la voir après un cours, c'était décidé mais pas une décision suffisamment importante pour faire plus que la distraire. Certaines étaient plus marquées, ça dépendait, cette fois elle dut juste ignorer une remarque amusée d'Angela qui lui disait qu'elle avait la tête dans les nuages comme toujours.

Elles discutèrent ainsi un moment, profitant plus de l'opportunité d'être face à face que de parler, franchement elles s'échangeaient des messages tout le temps et elles s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine. Angela dut néanmoins partir au bout d'un moment et Ariella rentra en cours, elle était la première et vu la réaction du professeur c'était probablement pas plus mal. Il la regarda bouche bée, la faisant un peu rougir, avant de signer son papier et de la laisser partir, elle alla s'installer au fond de la classe, gardant une place à côté d'elle pour Bella, avant de ressortir son livre et d'attendre le début du cours, tout en ignorant le regard du prof.

Elle fut saisie par une vision bien plus intense, passant d'une image à l'autre trop vite pour vraiment lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un couple, il lui fallut un moment pour identifier le Jasper de ses visions précédentes et elle se reconnut aussi. Ils avaient l'air heureux, néanmoins avant qu'elle ne puisse essayer de se remémorer la vision, les autres élèves arrivèrent et ne perdirent pas de temps à l'identifier comme une des nouvelles, serrant un peu sa veste en cuir qui était sur ses genoux elle soupira.

La journée allait être longue.


	3. Matinée

**Bonjour, je suis désolée pour l'attente, ça fait plus d'un an je sais et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, toutes mes excuses. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, tiré du livre plutôt que du film, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori cette fic, et merci de laisser des reviews, je les adore. Mais merci aussi de me supporter, moi et mes éternels retards, je vais essayer de faire mieux, c'est promis. Bonne lecture.**

Minimiste : **Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu :), désolée pour l'attente et merci.**

Souk : **Salut, oui je sais mais j'ai peur d'oublier de répondre à une review si je le fais par la site. Comme ça je suis certaine de n'oublier personne :), je suis une véritable tête en l'air. J'espère réussir à m'éloigner du Mary Sue en tout cas, elle aura des défauts et ne sera pas parfaite, enfin ce n'est pas mon but, je croise les doigts pour que ça se ressente dans l'écriture aussi. Pour l'histoire je peux te dire que je compte suivre, plus ou moins, le premier livre, mais je suis incertaine pour la suite, j'ai des idées mais rien de trop défini, parce que le Jasper que je vais écrire, n'est pas du genre à abandonner Ariella, contrairement à Edward et Bella. Il y aura le triangle amoureux avec Jacob, parce que c'est visiblement important dans Twilight, mais cette histoire ne sera pas centrée dessus. Vu que les livres sont basés sur le point de vue de Bella, et qu'on est sur le point de vue d'Ariella. J'espère avoir répondu un peu à ta question, sinon n'hésite pas à me demander des précisions. Merci en tout cas et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

Angico : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera :D.**

Memie Memie : **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant alors :).**

noour : **Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

mpa69 : **Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise et croise les doigts pour que ça continue. Désolée pour l'attente.**

yasmina1 : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ça continuera :). Désolée pour l'attente.**

TwilightMelancolie : **Pardon pour le retard, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes fics, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser cela mais voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

Dia Pristou : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et oui tu as raison, il me faut écrire la fin, même s'il y a plusieurs chapitres avant de l'atteindre. J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas. Bisous.**

Amnesia Arsenic : **Je suis heureuse que tu le penses en tout cas, merci. Voici la suite, mes excuses pour l'attente.**

Ariella avait sorti un carnet pour dessiner en attendant le début du cours, espérant aussi que dessiner l'aiderait à avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas clair, loin de là même et elle avait en plus une légère migraine, tout pour bien commencer la journée non ? Elle sentait en plus le regard du prof, ainsi que ceux des élèves qui entraient dans la classe et s'apercevaient rapidement qu'il y avait une nouvelle venue dans la classe, donc une des jumelles Swan, c'était dérangeant et pesant mais surtout gênant. Ariella s'était attendue à être remarqué, les fois où Angela et elle se baladaient en ville lors de ses visites, les gens l'avaient observé comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille, puis une adolescente comme elle. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit à ce point. Elle avait bougé ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils la dissimulent un peu et faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer en dessinant mais il y avait eu trop d'image, ce n'était pas distinct et en plus les murmures la concernant étaient distrayant.

Elle craignait même que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, et croisait les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas, tout en priant pour que sa sœur se dépêche d'arriver, et qu'elles soient dans les mêmes classes, ce qui n'était pas garantie. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, Bella ayant une préférence pour les sciences tandis qu'Ariella préférait les langues, anciennes et actuelles, ainsi que l'art. Renée avait insisté pour qu'Ariella reste dans les mêmes cours scientifiques que sa sœur, même si elle n'était pas intéressée et que ça lui venait moins aisément, c'était des matières qui permettait d'obtenir un véritable travail. Enfin aux yeux de Renée qui pouvait être irresponsable mais à sa manière elle voulait le meilleur pour ses filles, bien qu'elle n'agisse pas toujours en y pensant, ou qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas toujours. Ariella ne comptait plus le nombre de réunion parent-professeur que Renée avait raté, ou le nombre de fois où Bella et elle avaient du se charger de remplir elles mêmes les papiers d'inscriptions ou une papier des chèques pour la cafétéria.

Ariella avait donc un peu plus de cours que sa sœur, vu qu'elle avait pris des cours de langue en option, même chose pour l'art, elle savait donc qu'elle n'aurait pas toutes ses classes avec Bella, mais elle espérait vraiment que sa sœur serait avec elle là. Au moins pour la première heure. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter les regards seule. Bella n'avait guère plus de confiance en elle, pas plus qu'elle était plus douée pour gérer les situations avec des gens, en général Ariella se débrouillait un peu mieux, elle était timide et pas vraiment à l'aise mais elle pouvait leur dire ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre, une partie en tout cas et c'était surtout au début. Lorsqu'elle connaissait mieux la personne c'était différent, elle était très à l'aise avec Angela, elle n'avait pas peur de la vexer ou de dire la mauvaise chose, elle se sentait suffisamment bien pour être elle même. Elle avait de la chance en plus, Angela ne posait pas de question lorsqu'elle sentait que le sujet était sensible. Par exemple sa meilleure amie savait que lorsqu'Ariella parlait de son sixième sens, il y avait plus de vérité qu'une simple plaisanterie, pour autant sachant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, la brune ne posait pas de question. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors des rares fois où elle s'était intéressé à un garçon, ou une dispute avec sa jumelle.

Ses visions rendaient les choses difficiles, elle ne pouvait pas dire aux gens qu'elle savait ce qui se passait chez eux, qu'elle savait avec qui l'autre couchait, ou faisait ses devoirs... Elle savait parfois des choses au sujet de leurs vies qu'elle n'était pas supposée savoir et c'était pesant. Particulièrement lors des rares cas où elle voyait qu'un accident, ou une catastrophe ou encore un problème allait leur arriver.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement héroïque, en général les visions concernant des accidents étaient centrées autour de sa sœur et là bien sûr elle intervenait. Bella et elle ne s'entendaient pas toujours, elles étaient différentes c'était comme ça, mais elle aimait quand même sa jumelle, sa petite sœur de dix minutes, et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la protéger. Le reste du monde en revanche c'était une autre histoire, à part des exceptions, elle avait du mal à rester sans rien faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfant, mais après elle ne pouvait pas forcément faire grand chose. Elle était jeune et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait expliquer aux gens ses visions, ça serait stupide et elle se retrouverait dans un hôpital psychiatrique en moins de deux. Elle n'avait rien contre la médecine ou les hôpitaux, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était pressée d'être une patiente. Loin de là même.

Le fait qu'elle ne se voyait pas comme une héroïne, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sauver tout les gens de ses visions, l'avait effrayé, elle avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Encore plus vu qu'elle avait des visions déjà et que ce n'était pas normal, ça elle le savait. Accepter qu'elle avait un pouvoir qui la rendait différente du reste du monde, une chose qu'elle devait garder secret, ça avait été difficile. Alors imaginer que ça pouvait être pire encore, qu'elle n'était vraiment pas normale, qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Son père l'avait rassuré. Lui disant que chaque personne avait ses propres responsabilités et que ce n'était pas à elle, une enfant de huit ans alors, de protéger le reste du monde, si elle voyait quelqu'un se faire agresser il valait mieux appeler à l'aide, soutenir éventuellement la personne blessée, mais ce n'était pas à elle de traquer le responsable. Elle n'avait pas à être une superhéroïne et ce n'était pas une bonne idée en plus.

Elle savait qu'une partie de lui, lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à sauver tout le monde, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit en danger, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit et elle appréciait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas toujours pu rester à l'écart, particulièrement quand c'était des gens dont elle était proche, mais heureusement la liste n'était pas trop longue, ou que c'était des enfants. Elle n'avait pas souvent été blessé à cause de ses visions, mais c'était quand même arrivé, heureusement son père l'avait aidé à faire le point, il l'avait grandement rassuré. Charlie était protecteur mais sans être étouffant et c'était parfait pour Ariella qui n'avait pas besoin d'éternelles questions concernant ses visions, ce qu'elle avait vu ou encore sur ses cauchemars. Renée n'était certes pas au courant pour les visions mais Arielle n'avait pas pu cacher ses cauchemars.

Plutôt difficile de le faire lorsque cela la faisait parfois hurler la nuit, lorsque sa mère la trouvait en train de pleurer, ou refusant catégoriquement d'aller se coucher, ne souhaitant pas faire d'autres cauchemars. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient donc parfaitement au courant de ses cauchemars, quoiqu'elles pensaient que c'était dû aux films et séries, ou encore à son imagination débordante. Renée l'avait forcer à aller voir un psychologue mais ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose, ce n'était pas comme si Ariella avait pu lui dire la vérité, mais ça avait soulagé sa mère donc c'était le principal. Quoiqu'elle se serait bien passé des regards concernés de sa mère et de sa sœur pendant les mois qui ont suivi cette période. Par la suite les cauchemars avaient continué, mais elle était capable de se retenir de hurler, mais se rendormir était toujours difficile, Ariella avait donc plus que l'habitude des petites nuits.

Une vision, bien plus claire celle là, de sa sœur entrant dans la pièce lui fit lever la tête, pour voir qu'en effet Bella était là, ce qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire. Après avoir rougi devant la tête choquée du professeur, Bella la rejoignit au fond de la classe où Ariella avait trouvé deux tables libres, un miracle. A Phoenix les places au fond étaient toujours prises, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre et vu l'expression dans les yeux chocolats de sa sœur, ainsi que le soupir de soulagement qu'elle fit en s'asseyant, Bella ne comptait pas protester non plus.

"Hey, ça va ?" demanda Ariella en observant sa sœur avec attention, essayant de se distraire vis à vis du fait que plus de la moitié de leur classe les regardait. Une chose qui la faisait rougir, et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, quoique pour elle c'était moins visible vu qu'elle était plus bronzée que sa sœur, mais en dehors de ça, ça l'énervait aussi, elles étaient nouvelles d'accord mais pas la peine de les dévisager comme ça. Elles étaient simplement des jeunes filles de 17 ans, pas des extraterrestres ou autre chose du même genre, elles n'étaient pas non plus sublimes même si elles n'étaient pas moches. Ariella trouvait Bella jolie et personnellement elle se trouvait plutôt quelconque, si elle avait été remarqué par le passé, tout comme Bella quoique cette dernière ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte vu que les relations sociales n'étaient pas sa spécialité, ça n'avait jamais été exceptionnel non plus. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement populaires ou le genre de fille devant qui les gens se retournaient, elles s'étaient plus ou moins fondues dans le décor et ça lui convenait très bien personnellement, ça lui manquait même.

"Tout le monde nous regarde." souffla Bella.

"Je sais." acquiesça Ariella avec une légère grimace, dû aux regards oui mais aussi aux visions, les autres élèves se voyant en train de leur parler, prévoyant de le faire et quoi dire, c'était épuisant, surtout après l'énorme vision d'un peu plus tôt. Sa migraine n'allait pas passer de sitôt. "Tu as vu Papa ?"

"On a pris le petit déjeuner ensemble. Je ne l'ai pas évité." répondit sa sœur, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elles n'étaient pas jumelles, elles n'étaient pas non plus inséparables et elles n'avaient pas un lien psychique particulier, mais elles pouvaient quand même comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir quand c'était nécessaire.

Bella connaissait bien assez sa sœur pour savoir que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Ariella n'avait pas précisé d'avantage. Ce n'était pas que Bella n'aimait pas leur père, mais elle n'était pas proche de lui, et Ariella l'avait vu trop souvent l'ignorer, restant dans sa chambre à lire par exemple. Elle savait aussi à quel point cela blessait leur père et comme elle était très proche de lui, elle était plutôt protectrice. C'était l'inverse pour Bella qui défendait bien plus leur mère, cependant Ariella s'entendait bien mieux avec Renée que Bella et Charlie, et elle lui montrait plus d'affection ainsi que d'attention. Quoiqu'il était bien plus difficile d'ignorer Renée que Charlie, leur père était un homme discret qui pouvait être silencieux, particulièrement lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, comme elle, il avait du mal à être entièrement lui même avec d'autre que ses proches. Leur mère au contraire était très extravertie, très sociale, la jeune femme s'était demandée souvent ce qui les avait attiré assez pour qu'ils se marient. Que leur père ait été séduit par une femme comme Renée était très possible, l'autre sens était plus étonnant. Charlie était séduisant, même si c'était étrange de penser à leur père ainsi, mais il n'avait jamais semblé être un tombeur, ou du genre à draguer comme ça...Peut-être qu'elle demanderait à un de ses parents un jour.

Elle aurait peut-être du se concentrer d'avantage sur le cours, mais elle savait déjà, via Angela, et la bibliographie que le professeur lui avait donné n'avait fait que le confirmer, que les livres étudiés en anglais étaient des livres sur lesquels elle avait déjà travaillé. Elle avait choisi de prendre ses anciens cours, pour faire des dissertations différentes ou non, elle n'avait pas encore décidé. Peut-être qu'elle les proposerait à sa sœur aussi... Elle verrait bien. Cependant elle devait faire un effort, ou ce serait un cauchemar en cours et elle s'ennuierait à mourir, alors arrêtant ses petits dessins dans la marge elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer jusqu'à la sonnerie. Très différente de leur ancien lycée, et bien plus dérangeante, une chose de plus à s'habituer visiblement.

"Vous êtes Isabella et Ariella Swan hein ?" demanda un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux noirs, il avait vraiment tout du joueur d'échec serviable. Et Ariella savait que c'était le cas, il était un ami d'Angela déjà, et elle avait eu plusieurs visions où il était venu les aborder.

"Bella." corrigea de suite Bella, la première d'une longue série sans aucun doute., tout le monde semblait la connaître sous son nom de naissance. Ariella se contenta d'un acquiescement de la tête accompagné d'un sourire poli, enfin elle espérait que c'était un sourire et non une grimace.

Il proposa ensuite de les conduire à leur prochain cours, qu'elles avaient heureusement en commun, civilisation, une des matières favorites d'Ariella, cela même s'il n'était pas dans le même bâtiment. Et bien sûr, comme elle s'en doutait et elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de vision pour le savoir, il ne perdit pas de temps à les questionner, sur les différences météorologiques, sur leurs différences même si elles étaient jumelles, avec évidemment la question : 'êtes vous vraiment jumelles ?'.

Ariella ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on leur avait posé la question, ça avait été agaçant à Phœnix, et ça l'était toujours visiblement, elles étaient nouvelles à Forks et donc elles devaient s'attendre aux questions habituelles. Aussi agaçant que ce soit, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient jumelles qu'elles devaient être des copies conformes l'une de l'autre, ou avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Même si Renée avait essayé, adorant l'idée de sœurs qui étaient le miroir l'une de l'autre et qui étaient identiques en tout point. Heureusement elle avait fini par se résigner, ça avait été une période pénible, jusqu'à ce que Charlie intervienne pour les défendre, ayant entendu beaucoup de plaintes de la part de l'aînée, Ariella, et après avoir confirmé avec Bella que ça la dérangeait, il avait discuté avec Renée et l'avait fait stopper. Les jumelles avaient été très reconnaissantes.

Si Bella et Ariella partageaient les deux premières heures de la journée, ce n'était pas le cas pour la suite de la matinée. Elle avait eu la surprise de voir qu'Angela partageait leurs cours de civilisation mais elle était seule pour son cours d'art et son cours de mathématique, le professeur Varner était le seul à la forcer à se présenter devant toute la classe. Elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, même si elle tolérait plus sa matière que sa sœur, lui il semblait être un crétin.

"Bonjour, tu es Ariella Swan non ? Je m'appelle Ashley Dowling." dit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons qui avait été derrière elle pendant le cours.

Ariella n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, elle avait été obligé de s'asseoir au premier rang vu que c'était le seul endroit où il y avait une place de libre et elle n'avait pas eu de voisin. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu que même si elle n'avait rien contre les math, ce n'était pas son point fort et elle avait besoin de se concentrer pour comprendre. Avoir un voisin, voulait dire une possible distraction, surtout que même la présentation qu'elle avait été obligé de faire, n'avait pas calmé la curiosité des autres élèves et elle avait senti leurs yeux sur elle pendant toute l'heure. Ce qui était plutôt dérangeant, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Particulièrement vu que là le professeur n'avait pas pu les reprendre, comme les professeurs Mason et Jefferson avaient fait. Heureusement en art, Madame Burdeau les avait fait peindre un modèle, ou plutôt une pile d'objet, et comme c'était un projet de deux heures, ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'observer, vu qu'ils n'auraient qu'une autre heure en dehors de celle là pour réaliser le projet.

"Bonjour, oui c'est moi, enchantée." répondit Ariella en se retenant de faire une remarque sur le fait que Varner l'avait fait se présenter, sans compter que tout le monde connaissait leurs noms, à sa sœur et elle. C'était difficile de se rappeler de toutes ses visions, elle en avait surtout lorsque ça la concernait, elle et sa sœur, et ces dernières semaines, il y en avait eu beaucoup.

"Moi aussi, je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'amène à la cafet ?" demanda Ashley avec un sourire hésitant.

"Je veux bien oui." elle acquiesça après un moment d'hésitation, elle ne connaissait personne dans ce lycée en dehors d'Angela et de sa sœur, et même si c'était tentant, elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de cette année et sa terminale sans parler à quiconque.

Si Ariella avait espéré que les regards s'arrêteraient après une simple matinée, elle aurait eu tort, elle avait le sentiment d'être un phénomène de foire en entrant dans la cafétéria, et la conversation d'Ashley sur l'horreur qu'était le professeur Varner, n'était qu'une distraction minime.

"Ella, on mange ensemble ?" demanda Angela en avançant vers elle. "Salut Ashley."

"Angela, j'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez." répondit Ashley avec un air confus.

"On est amie d'enfance." répondit Ariella.

"C'est vrai, tu venais souvent voir le shérif non ?" commenta Ashley tandis qu'elles suivaient Angela à une table où se trouvait aussi Bella, à côté de qui Ariella ne perdit pas de temps à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Angela s'asseyant de son autre côté avec Ashley ensuite. La personne de l'autre côté de Bella se présenta sous le nom de Jessica Stanley, elle avait entendu parler d'elle via Angela, elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bleus, elle était jolie et parlait beaucoup. La jeune femme aux yeux chocolats n'était pas assise depuis deux minutes que Jessica parlait déjà à toute vitesse d'une grande variété de sujets, si elle n'était pas intéressée par tout ce que disait l'autre étudiante, et qu'elle aurait préféré manger seule avec Angela et sa sœur, Ariella ne pouvait pas non plus nier que ne pas avoir à répondre était agréable. Jessica semblait plus que prête à faire la conversation seule.

"Qui sont ces gens ?" la question de la part de sa sœur, surprit Ariella qui se tourna vers elle afin de lui demander de qui elle parlait, elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, suivant à la place le regard de Bella et de Jessica elle remarqua les quatre jeunes dont elle parlait. Les Cullen. Et il y avait l'homme de sa vision, celle bien plus marquée qu'elle avait eu le matin même. Mais surtout en les observant, elle savait qui ils étaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils étaient. Des vampires.


End file.
